regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Coney Island - The Musical!/Transcript
Plot They got a disturbance, sensing that the Empire fleet are invading the glade of dreams. Anthonuy has bad news that the Empre fleet are invading the glade of dreams. Soon, special help of a trio of teensie docotrs (Gonzo, Otto, and Romeo) become allies of the Heroes Crew, Autobots, Dinobots, Rescue Bots, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Boom Crew, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Web Warriors and gave them a giant robot. Back at the glade of dreams, the Empire leaders were surprise that the two planets (Earth and The Glade Of Dreams) are getting successfully invaded, but then the Heroes Crew, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Boom Crew, Avengers and Web Warriors showed up with the G.O.D defender to save the planets. Transcript *(This episode begins at Empire Fleet) *'Barranco': We shall prepare to return to the glade of dreams where they kicked all of us empire out. *(Somewhere at the glade of dreams the Empire fleet approached) *(At S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base) *'Anthony': Guys, I am having a bad sense whats happening. *(A cloud from Anthony's sensing approaching, seeing the Empire fleet invading the Glade of Dreams, teensies fleeing away, Empire ships destroying everything, Rabbid Mechas zapping everywhere and the hairy rabbids rising from the ground) *'Gonzo': The Empire has return? Thats impossible! *'Romeo': I know dude, they were suppose to not come back for eternity! *'Otto': If they conqur Earth and The Glade of Dreams at the same time, all is lost! But I think I got an idea. *(At S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base) *'Mordecai': What's it doing? *'Nova': They invade the Glade of Dreams. *'Spider-Man': We have to stop them! *'?????': Ah, but there is something besides that. *(The gang turned around, revealed that there were a trio of Teensie doctors) *'Gonzo': Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gonzo the main teensie doctor of our planet, The Glade of Dreams. And these other two main doctors are Otto, and Romeo. So you must be the Heroes Crew, Autobots, Dinobots, Rescue Bots, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Boom Crew, Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Web Warriors. *'Iron Man': How did you know? *'Romeo': Well the park heroe buds, Rayman and Globox told us. *'Otto': So here is our problem, prepare a flashback! *(Scene flashes into a flashback where the Teensies are running away from the Empire fleet, furry rabbids rising from the ground, giant empire robots and rabbid mechas destroying everything, epecially people of the glade of dreams getting hurt or killed) *'Barranco': (O.S but speaker from the Empire 20000 feet mothership) This is the Empire, we have return and this time, we are not alone. *(Several multiple Other Empire ships approached) *(Scene switches to the interior of the Empire 20000 feet mothership where the Empire leaders are seeinf the invasion) *'Barranco': Since we Empire leaders and Empire have return, we shall claim what is ours, goodnthing we turn the moon into a ship too. *'Zelok': Yeah! *'Spot': What's it doing now? *'Kamek': I'm not sure. *'Kammy': Let's get start it. *'All': Yeah! *'Chef Cochon': Aw the people of the glade of dreams are cowardly cowards, running away, now thats great. *'Zelok': Say didn't we kill the teensies at the glade off dreams. Trivia *The teensie doctors (Gonzo, Otto, and Romeo) appeared in this episode for the first time, and have a Giant robot called the G.O.D(Glade Of Dreams) defender that is built by them. *The Teensie Doctors got a job and joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers